


Stargazing- Lams

by Demmy_gal123



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton being gay, Cuddles, Fluff, Historical References, John Laurens being gay, John has a thing for freckles, M/M, Really brief hint at sex, but it doesn’t happen, historical appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demmy_gal123/pseuds/Demmy_gal123
Summary: John and Alex go out for a walk and end up cuddling.This just a short little one shot I did while waiting for my zoom class to start because quarantine :(
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Stargazing- Lams

John was silently sitting in his and Alexander’s room with a quill in hand and parchment paper laid out in front of him. He was in the middle a letter to his father but he was oddly distracted. The man sitting right next to him was looking awfully beautiful. Not that he didn’t think he always was, but there was something about tonight. The way the candle light shined on the perfect angle of his face. His freckles lit up beautifully just like stars in sky above them. His auburn red locks, gracefully flowing a little past his shoulder, shaping his face perfect. The way his blue-violet eyes peer down at the paper in front of him. Alexander’s eyes always had a sorta of glint to them. You could see it by just talking to the man. The burning passion that he has with all of his words and paragraphs, flowing beautifully together in waves. The man sitting before him was beautiful. He could never say though. Not even to his dear boy. 

Sodomy wasn’t something to be messed with. Even in the war. Sodomy has been dealt with previously. In front of his own eyes. All it involved was rope and the gallows that they had always sitting ready. It was almost taunting him every time they’d walk by. 

John huffed out a small breath. He couldn’t think about that. Not right now. He carefully dipped the tip of the quill in ink and continued writing in rounded cursive to his father. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Alexander gracefully scratching his signature into the paper then putting aside into a large pile of Washington’s correspondence he had written and gone through. Alexander paused abruptly and slowly put down the quill. John quirked up an eyebrow, averting his gaze over once more. The action of the man stopping was rare so it of course peaked the blonde’s interest. Alexander eyebrows push down, indicating that he was thinking. John watched intently until Hamilton connected their gazes. John pushed his lips together, his cheeks instantly turning into a shade of light pink. He lowered his head and snapped his gaze back down to the paper, picking up where he left off.

John heard Alexander’s chair push back, a loud noise coming from the friction of the wood scraping on the floor. He kept his gaze down and could faintly hear his footsteps pattering around behind him. Arms suddenly draped around his neck gently and there was a puff of hot air on the back of his neck. He tensed up, lifting his quill off the paper. John gently put the quill into the ink. 

Warm, slightly chapped lips pressed against his cheek and the arms around him tightened ever so slightly. “My dearest, could we go outside for some alone time..?" Alexander murmured in his ear, his voice oddly small compared to his normal brash, confidant tone. 

John’s lips quirked upwards and he spun to the side so he was sitting to the side of the chair. He grinned and looped his arms around the others waist, dragging him down onto his lap, ignoring the quiet Yelp the other man let out. “For what purpose, love?” 

Alexander snorted softly, shaking his head. “I just would like to talk. It’s been stressful with all of these letters to Congress... No ungodly actions dear.” 

John fought back a grin, biting his lip softly in order to contain himself. “Of course. It’s too early for any of that anyways. You’re awfully loud darling.” 

Alexander scowled, gently smacking his arms. “No need to be rude.” Alexander pried John’s arms off his waist before standing up, walking over to his cot to retrieve his coat. 

John chuckled softly. “It’s not rude, it’s the truth my dear boy. Ask Gilbert. He’ll agree.” He pushed himself up, raising his arms above his head, stretching.

Alexander slid the coat on then strode over time the desk, grabbing the paper he was writing on. He sprinkled powder on it then blew it off. John watched as the shorter man, precisely and neatly folded the paper. He pushed it into his pocket, grabbed John’s arm and promptly pulled him out of the room. They quietly snuck out of the warm building and out into cold, fresh air of the night. 

Once they were out, John gently pulled his arm away, seeing as the lower ranking soldiers were all huddled around different fires. Alexander strode into the tent of the head of intelligence, stuffing the paper he had written, into a cup filled with different correspondence Tallmadge still needed to go through. They both walked out and headed to the lining of the woods. Alexander looked back at John, a dangerous glint in his eye that made John shift uncomfortably. They walked in silence, avoiding bushes and trees. The farther they went, the darker it got as the light from the fires weren’t close enough. The only source of light they had was the moon and the galaxy of stars above their head.

They had gotten to small clearing and John paused, looking at a tree. “How about we stop here love. We don’t want to go into neutral territory without weapons..”

The redhead paused and John watched as he had a mental battle with himself before giving into John and softly nodding his head. John flashes a small grin and they both found their way over to a tree, sitting shoulder to should with one another. 

John looked up at the sky, his eyes carefully skimming over different constellations he remembered from when he had studied in England. His eyes slowly trailed back down and drifted over to the man sitting next to him. He slyly slipped his arm around islander and tugged him closer. The immigrant gave a quiet grunt at the motion but did nothing to stop him and simply leaned into the blonde.

Alexander gently laid his head onto John’s shoulder, his sparkling violet eyes, skimming over every part of the sky. They quietly pointed out constellations to one another but after a bit they fell into a comfortable silence. They stayed wrapped on each other, keeping them both warm. They weren’t bothered by the occasional gust of wind the would blow. It was more calming then alarming in the quiet moment.

"My dearest Laurens, may I prove in actions rather than words to convince you that I love you.." He spoke quietly, quoting a letter he had written to him but clearly didn’t want to ruin peaceful silence they had. John’s lips flicked upwards and he sunk back into the tree. 

"I love how you use your words.." John murmured to him, sighing contently.

"The stars are quite lovely this evening... as is the sky." Alexander notes, letting himself relax into John.

"My dear boy, nothing more lovely than yourself.."


End file.
